parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spy Boy of Notre Dame Part 2 - Ron's Unhappiness
Transcript: * (We have wiped from watching Brock's puppet show to the actual bells ringing in the tower, and the back of this mysterious Ron ringing them. As we end on a beautiful shot of the bells ringing, and the word Dame is sung with the cymbal crash, the title "THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME" appears on screen. We fly down to an exterior with the frozen forms of Hugo and Victor, with a bird's nest in his mouth, on the balcony. As Ron comes out, Laverne awakens.) *Ron: Good morning! * (Laverne squeaks her approval.) *Ron: Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly? * (The bird squeaks its disapproval.) * Ron: You sure? Good day to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools! It will be fun--the jugglers, and music, and dancing... * (Laverne, who had been resting in Ron's hand, has begun to flap its wings. Ron slowly removes his hands until the bird is hovering in place. He chuckles and shows his hands to Leverne, who finallyrealises that she is flying. She squeaks an approval, then a question, as a flock of birds fly by.) *Ron: Go on! Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever! * (Laverne flies off to join the flock. As soon as it's gone, Hugo, and later, Victor comes to life. Hugo spits out the nest.) * Hugo: Oh, man! I thought she'd never leave! I'll be spittin'feathers for a week! * Victor: Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open. *Hugo: (Sarcastic chuckle) Heh, heh, heh...go scare a nun!Hey, roland! What's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging? * Victor: A festival! * Hugo: You mean the Feast of Fools!?! * Ron: Uh huh! *Victor: All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese! (Hugo makes farting noises in his armpit.) *Victor: It is a treat to watch the colourful pageantry of the simple peasantfolk. *Hugo: Boy, nothin' like balcony seats for watching the ol' F.O.F. * Ron: (Dejected) Yeah, watching. * (hugo turns and leaves, obviously sad.) *Hugo: Hey, look--a mime. (Hugo hocks up a phlegm in his throat, and is about to spit, when Victor covers his mouth. Hugo is forced to swallow his prize. They proceed inside to Dimitri. Celia Mae catches up to them.) *Hugo: Hey, hey, what gives? * Victor: Aren't you going to watch the festival with us? *Hugo: I don't get it. *Victor: Perhaps he's sick! * Laverne: Impossible. If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will. * Victor: But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Dimitri. * Laverne: What good is watching the party if you never get to go hear it? (Birds have begun to roost on Laverne. She waves them away.) Get away from me, go on, you bunch of buzzards! He's not an alien, like we are. Category:Transcripts Category:1701Movies